Para toda la eternidad
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: [Secuela de "Tu beso"] Emily lleva sola demasiado tiempo y está cansada de ver siempre las mismas caras. ¿Aprovechará la oportunidad que le brinda la vida? ¿Se subirá a ese tren ignorando todos los obstáculos que encontrará?


**¡Hola!  
Os saludo desde la biblioteca de mi pueblo a la que me he escaqueado para escribir y poder publicar esto xD  
Esto que traigo a continuación es un oneshot que cierra, de algún modo, la historia que comencé en "Tu beso", el Russia x Fem!USA.  
Pero, quiero hacer una advertencia, este fic me ha salido extremadamente moña, por lo que todos aquellos que sean diabéticos o no les guste este género, se abstengan de leerlo.  
Espero que os guste.  
Un besito.  
Ciao~~**

* * *

Sonoros gemidos de placer inundaban las paredes de aquella mansión destartalada bañada, en aquel instante, por los últimos rayos de sol de un anaranjado atardecer que iba dando paso a la noche. Su noche.

En una de las habitaciones superiores, con orientación al este, la tapa de un ataúd anacarado, brillante y de madera, se deslizó hacia uno de los lados, quedando suspendido en el aire al mostrar por completo su contenido. El cuerpo de una doncella, de una hermosa doncella, de cabellos dorados como el oro o el trigo y piel mortecina.

Era el momento de despertar. Frunció el ceño al igual que los ojos antes de abrirlos por completo; dos zafiros desprovistos de toda clase de vida cubiertos por un pálido velo de muerte, que poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la excesiva luminosidad del atardecer. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando desentumecer sus músculos muertos y bajó la mirada. Sonrió irónica. Sus manos descansaban en lugares cuanto menos, interesantes.

Su mano izquierda cubría en su totalidad su pecho derecho, apretándolo y soltándolo, como un ciclo continuo. Por el contrario, su mano derecha había descendido por su bajo vientre y sus dedos se habían perdido entre los suaves rizos de su intimidad. ¿Hasta en su descanso lo deseaba? Esbozó otra sonrisa y se levantó, al tiempo que se atusaba el cabello.

Su figura curvilínea se fue despojando poco a poco de su ropa, dejando a la suave piel al amparo de la noche naciente. Entró en el baño con el firme objetivo de bañarse, agua caliente que jamás llenaba de calor o satisfacción, pero que la hacía recordar levemente lo que significaba estar viva.

Dejó que el agua perfumada con rosas la envolviera en su totalidad, engulléndola, y disfrutando de la suave caricia. Jugueteó, rozando la piel de la pierna extendida en el aire con la esponja. Repitió con la otra pierna. Los brazos, el cuello, el pecho... Se sorprendió a si misma de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, tocándose pensando en la misma persona del sueño. Que repetitivo todo, ¿no? ¿No pensaba dejarla tranquila? No, aquel hombre era como un fruto prohibido. No debía tocarle, pero no podía. Al menos, su autocontrol había bastado para que no compartieran un momento excesivamente íntimo. Cosa que, si bien la alegraba por salvar el alma del desdichado, no le llenaba de ningún tipo de satisfacción a ella, que se moría por volver a sentirse mujer en ese aspecto.

Suficiente, se dijo. Salió del agua en cuanto el agua comenzó a enfriarse y había perdido su totalidad al noventa por ciento. Envolvió su cuerpo con la mejor ropa de lencería que tenía y con una pequeña bata de seda translúcida, que caía a su espalda como si llevara una cola, confiriéndole mayor sensualidad.

Estuvo deliberando durante unos segundos sobre si calzarse o no... Unos tacones harían un buen trabajo.

Contemplaría su reflejo en el espejo, pero sabía que aquel acto sería inservible. Tan solo vería la ropa, flotando en el aire aunque ajustándose a su cuerpo. Una verdadera lástima. Se volvió a atusar el cabello con los dedos; agradecía habérselos cortado, la hacía sentirse con mayor libertad y eran, de todas las formas, mucho más sencillos de peinar. Caminó hasta las escaleras y sonrió.

El reloj de la gran entrada de la mansión comenzó a replicar informándole de que eran las nueve. Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y se llevó un dedo a los labios, intentando ocultar la mueca de satisfacción que la embriagaba. Tan puntual como siempre.

La gran puerta de roble se abrió a los pocos segundos, mostrando una figura alta y corpulenta, de cabellos rubios casi blancos y ojos brillantes de tono amatista. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, moviendo las caderas seductoramente, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios en cuanto cerró la puerta.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, _teddy_ —contestó suavemente—. Creí que no vendrías.

Los ojos del joven la miraron bajar las escaleras sin perderse ni un solo movimiento. Casi podía decirse que la estaba devorando, observándola como el cazador que vigila a su presa. El cuerpo curvilíneo se contoneaba y movía como el de una serpiente encantada. Aquella visión era todo lo que sus ojos amatistas podían y deseaban contemplar.

—Sabes que no podría dejar de venir aunque quisiera.

La rubia terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acercó. Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que le besaba ligeramente sobre los labios.

—Supongo que no —murmuró—, ¿tus jefes no te han prohibido seguir viniendo?

—Ellos no lo saben.

La mujer soltó una risotada.

—Ellos lo saben todo, teddy. Aunque tampoco es que me importe demasiado —le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia el salón. Encima de la pequeña mesa había una bandeja con galletas. Las señaló—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No mucha, la verdad —contestó sentándose en el sofá, esperando a que la rubia hiciera lo mismo—. Pero gracias, Emily.

Sin embargo, Emily, tenía otros planes. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, descendiendo hasta el final del cuello.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó haciendo un puchero— ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

El hombre la miró fijamente en silencio, contemplando aquellos ojos que tanto le enloquecían. Adoraba perderse en el azul de aquellos ojos, que parecían emanar vida cuando él estaba cerca.

—No me hagas esto... Iván —pidió, pero viendo que continuaba sin contestar, sonrió seductoramente entrecerrando los ojos—. Muy bien... Entonces tendré que abrirte el apetito —susurró en su oreja. Iván sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando el aliento cálido de la mujer le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja. Emily no esperó demasiado.

Se lanzó a sus labios, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos pero, no le beso con fiereza como pudo parecer en un primer momento. Lo besaba con parsimonia, lentitud, muy despacio, suave, etéreo. No más que una caricia superficial que servía para que él pidiera más y más. Sin embargo, el rubio la sujetó colocando sus manos sobre los glúteos de su trasero. Los apretó cuando Emily dejó de ocuparse de su boca en modo de queja silenciosa, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante y exigente.

La rubia inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y puso toda su atención en su cuello, que palpitaba con la adrenalina y la excitación del momento. Desgraciadamente, tendría que tener mucho autocontrol por esta vez. No todo tenía que terminar tan rápido. Podría saborearlo, escuchar su respiración agitada, el bombear de su sangre caliente... Además, podía sentir el nerviosismo de su compañero.

Sonrió al escucharle suspirar; un suspiro seco y ronco. ¡Qué ironía! Antes era ella la que se ponía nerviosa con cada gesto, con cada mirada, con cada roce, con cada beso. Ahora, era ella quién llevaba las riendas, la que realizaban movimientos cargados de seguridad aunque, estando con Iván, eso resultara del todo imposible. Acercó su boca al cuello, dejándola sostenida levemente sobre su yugular, y lamió la superficie suave y pálida de su piel, aumentando el calor y erizándole el cuello con cada pequeña pasada.

—Ahora —pidió entrecortadamente, su tono era agitado.

Iván estaba al borde de su límite. Aún era virgen y eso era que Emily sabía a la perfección. Un chico que no debía de tener más de dieciocho años, que jamás había yacido con nadie, ni siquiera con Emily aunque oportunidades no le hubieran faltado. O, al menos, no en esta vida, como se recordaba muchas veces con cierta amargura.

No se hizo de rogar. Abrió los labios sobre su piel, arrastrándolos y dejando crecer dos largos y afilados colmillos blancos, los cuales clavó sin ninguna contemplación sobre su vena. La sangre brotó y se escurrió, manchando a su paso la piel pálida y el cuello de la camiseta blanca que llevaba.

Ya no dolía. No sabía cuantas veces habían pasado por lo mismo, el tiempo que llevaba visitándola desde que la vio en aquel vagón de metro de aquel diciembre lluvioso, siguiéndola aunque no fuera su parada, ignorando sus responsabilidades para con sus maestros, cazadores de vampiros. Podían haber pasado más años de los que creía recordar pero, si así era, ni se había percatado. Solo tenía ojos para aquella rubia de belleza salvaje que le miraba sin pudor. Alzó una mano y la colocó en la nuca de la rubia, agarrando sus cabellos y apartándola bruscamente de su cuello.

Aquel tirón le dolió ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle gritar. Poseyó nuevamente su boca, desesperadamente, como si se tratara de un animal hambriento. Podía sentir contra sus labios los colmillos de ella, los cuales todavía no había escondido. Los delineaba con la lengua, al igual que sus labios, mientras exploraba su boca; esa boca con la que tantas veces soñaba, la misma que le privaba del sueño; el dulce sabor que emanaba le embriagaba e hipnotizaba, deseando cada vez más. Lo quería todo de ella. Y lo quería ahora.

Emily se separó ligeramente y le lamió los labios, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, antes de bajar la cabeza y besarle la herida que ella misma le había provocado con su mordisco.

—Emily —dijo con voz ronca—. Te deseo... Te deseo tanto —gruñó buscándole nuevamente la boca.

Unos dedos largos y níveos le cubrieron los labios con suavidad y delicadeza.

—Espera Iván —pidió con voz suave. El hombre la miró fijamente, algo contrariado por su detención—. ¿No crees que nos estamos precipitando? Todavía eres virgen. Lo sabes.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó algo enfadado—. Es un problema que puede solventarse en este mismo instante.

Emily negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una risa cantarina se escapaba de sus labios.

—Pero puedes elegir con quien hacerlo. Estas en tu derecho.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo. Tú eres la elegida.

—¿Y si no soy la adecuada y después te arrepientes?

Iván volvió a besarla posesivamente. Emily se recriminó a si misma por detenerle. ¿No le deseaba tanto como él a ella? ¿Entonces...? Lo supo. Supo que jamás se repondría si el rubio la rechazaba. Lo sabía porque aquel hombre era al mismo que había estado esperando toda su vida, no importaba los años que pasaran.

—Lo eres —susurró rozando con delicadeza ambas narices al separarse.

—Estoy muerta.

—Yo lo he estado hasta que te conocí.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír. Esas mismas palabras, habían sido las que ella le había susurrado a él hacía años, la primera vez que le conoció en aquel cuarto de baño de la casa victoriana donde se celebraba el baile. Aquella noche en el que se conocería su compromiso con Alfred, la misma noche en la que había huido con aquel completo desconocido; todo por un beso, su beso. Si su corazón pudiera volver a latir, sin duda ahora mismo lo haría desbocadamente.

Iván tomó su sonrisa como una muda afirmación y no tardó demasiado en tumbarla sobre los cojines del sillón, besándola nuevamente. Su boca estaba hinchada y enrojecida por las atenciones dadas. La mordió jugetonamente, la besó, la acarició, succionó y lamió como si fuera una fruta madura, un caramelo de sabor prohibido, algo celestial. Las manos de Emily se habían enredado en sus cabellos, acercándole más a ella, profundizando su unión.

Sabía que debía detenerle, aquello no estaba bien de todas maneras, pero no podía. Su cuerpo no se lo permitiría. No ahora, no antes y no después. Jamás. Sabía que ella había nacido con un único propósito, y era estar con Iván por el resto de su vida. Daba igual la de horas que pasaran, días, semanas, meses y años... El tiempo que hiciera o lo que pudiera suceder. Todo era Iván. Todo su mundo era Iván.

El rubio fue bajando poco a poco, deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que cubría su cuerpo y el de ella, disfrutando de cada rincón que encontraba a su paso. Jugó con sus pechos, los lamió y acarició y siguió bajando dejando un cálido sendero por su vientre plano. Le gustaría hacer más, llegar y volverla loca con cada caricia, tal y como había visto en alguna que otra película, pero no aguantaría más. Notaba demasiada presión en su ropa interior.

Emily le miró fijamente y le sonrió. Era una diosa, con los rizos dorados esparciéndose por el cojín como si un halo le rodeara la cabeza; sus ojos azules permanecían entornados, oscuros por la pasión, sus labios, entreabiertos, dejaban escapar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción y suspiros de deseo. Ella era perfecta. Lo sabía cuando la vio por primera vez y lo sabía ahora. Además, le daba permiso para que fuera a su ritmo, no imponiéndole nada.

Iván se posicionó entre sus piernas y, con la mano, tanteó la intimidad de ella, arañando algo de tiempo para darle suficiente placer. Emily cerró completamente los ojos y se arqueó, juntando su cadera con la suya.

—Iván... Hazlo ya —suplicó; su voz estaba velada.

—Pero...

—¡Ya! —gritó rodeándole con las piernas.

No quería escuchar quejas, no ahora, quería que lo hiciera y ya. Había aguardado durante tanto tiempo este momento. No quería que se alargara, al menos, no aquella primera vez. Iván la obedeció, colocando una mano en su espalda y alzándola, haciendo que quedara como al principio; sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Se había unido completamente a ella, sentía su interior aprisionándole, abrasándole. Besó el hombro de Emily y ella comenzó a moverse; primero despacio y, acto seguido, deprisa. Los gemidos pronto hirieron al silencio opacado por sus pequeñas conversaciones o sus respiraciones entrecortadas y rápidas.

No tardó demasiado en explotar. Iván cerró los ojos y se tensó, temblando ligeramente acto seguido. Emily había gritado unos segundos antes.

Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros y sonrió. Tenía la cabeza oculta en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando su leve aroma a rosas. Acarició su espalda y la besó de nuevo en el hombro.

—Emily... —susurró. La joven emitió un pequeño sonido dándole a entender que le escuchaba—. Quiero ser cómo tú.

La rubia se separó bruscamente y le miró. Tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No se esperaba esa petición. Iván permanecía con una mueca de seriedad en todo su rostro, parecía que iba en serio. Ahora sí que le parecía el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado.

—Iván... ¿eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? —preguntó con suavidad, esperando haber escuchado mal.

—Claro que sí. Quiero estar contigo.

—Pero para eso tengo que matarte. ¿Lo entiendes? No quiero que te veas arrastrado a este mundo de tinieblas. De verdad, no quiero.

Iván la sentó en el sillón y se levantó, para arrodillarse frente a ella.

—Hace días he estado soñando cosas muy raras. Salíamos nosotros, pero vestidos de diferente manera; varias veces, distintas épocas. Pero siempre juntos. Sin embargo, yo era el único que cambiaba. Aparecía en mis sueños con distintas edades pero tú, eras eternamente joven. Siempre con la misma edad, siempre con tu misma apariencia —hizo una pausa—. No sé que significa todo esto pero, lo que sí sé es que deseo estar contigo. Lo eres todo para mí.

—Te están entrenando para ser cazador de vampiros, Iván.

—Que gracioso, ¿no? El cazador que se enamora de su presa —contestó soltando una risa seca—. Emily, quiero estar contigo y me da igual el precio.

La rubia suspiró. Estaba cansada de todo esto.

—Sabes todas las cosas que no podrás hacer a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?

Iván asintió y le tendió la mano.

—Pero sé que para todas las nuevas estarás tú para ayudarme y no me importará tener que renunciar a otras tantas.

Emily se levantó y, con ella, alzó a Iván. Era mucho más alto que ella, siempre lo era. Pero no importaba. Era como un gran oso de peluche. Le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. El sonido de su corazón jamás volvería si ella le convertía. Acarició con la yema de los dedos el suave vello que cubría el pecho de él y alzó la mirada.

Iván no había dejado de observarla, en completo silencio, devolviéndole la mirada seriamente. Sintió como si pudiera atraversarla, toda ella; leyendo su mente, conociendo sus deseos, sus miedos... Sus esperanzas. Era la misma mirada de aquella noche, en la que todo su mundo giró alrededor de una sola persona.

—Emily... No sientas compasión por mí o por mi corazón —contestó—. Seguirá latiendo hasta después de muerto solo por y para ti.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella y asintió en silencio, recostándole en el sillón y posicionándose sobre él. Se inclinó, rozándole con su cuerpo desnudo cada zona del suyo, y le besó en los labios. Algo desesperado, anhelante, pero necesario. Aquella era la promesa de un nuevo comienzo. Y ella se encargaría de que nadie lo estropeara.

Dejó crecer nuevamente los colmillos y, a medida que le besaba, le mordió succionándole toda la sangre, disfrutando del brebaje de la sustancia de la vida, la cual se escurría entre sus bocas como un hilo caliente y escarlata de composición viscosa.

Iván dejó de moverse al poco tiempo.

Emily se separó y lo contempló.

Su corazón, débil, continuaba latiendo. Había llegado el momento. Iván estaba al borde de la muerte. O se daba prisa, o se desangraría y moriría antes de tener tan siquiera la oportunidad de estar junto a él una vez más.

—Estás al borde de la muerte Iván... —susurró—. Espero que esto funcione...

Se hizo un corte en la muñeca y dejó que las gotas cayeran dentro de la boca del rubio; algunas acertaban, y otras quedaban como puntos carmesí alrededor de sus labios. Iván comenzó a boquear como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, buscando con desespero la muñeca de la rubia. La alcanzó y comenzó a beber, necesitado, ansioso, fuera de sí. Emily cerró los ojos.

Hacía daño; nadie le había dicho que fuera a ser tan doloroso. Sin embargo, no duró demasiado.

Iván se separó y comenzó a retorcerse, a gritar por el dolor, a tensarse... Emily lo miró horrorizada. ¿Qué había hecho? Intentó acercarse y calmarle, pero no se atrevió.

Sabía que su cuerpo se estaba muriendo, su propia sangre le estaba matando. Pero renacería, lo haría en un nuevo ser más perfecto. Aunque, a sus ojos, Iván lo fuera. De pronto, el fuerte y corpulento cuerpo del rubio se quedó quieto en el suelo.

—¿Iván? —llamó suavemente. La duda se reflejaba en su tono—. ¿Estás...?

Abrió los ojos. Brillaban, violetas, con nueva vida. El velo de la muerte también los había cubierto pero ahora, parecían más vistosos y místicos. Mas etéreos, más peligrosos, más atrayentes. Una perdición.

Se fue incorporando poco a poco, girando la cabeza cada pocos segundos, atraído por cada sonido que llegaba a sus oídos. Había renacido como una nueva criatura, una criatura que permanece enamorada de los sonidos de la noche. Se puso de pie. Parecía inclusive más grande que antes, más fuerte, más pesado, más... Era un dios.

Emily le miró y, por un momento, se sintió cohibida. ¿Sería ella tan despampanante a sus ojos? Aquello era lo único que le importaba. Buscó la bata a tientas pero no pudo continuar. Los brazos de Iván la habían aprisionado.

—No te atrevas a cubrirte —susurró besándole la cabeza—. Quiero observarte, _printsessa_.

Emily tembló. Jamás, nunca, en ninguna de sus reencarnaciones, la había llamado princesa. Solo la primera vez que se conocieron. Si pudiera llorar, las lágrimas correrían con fuerza por sus mejillas. Escondió el rostro en su pecho y le rodeó con los brazos, apretándole e impidiéndole la huida.

Iván sonrió y la alzó en volandas, tumbándola sobre la suave alfombra y volviendo a hacerla suya, esta vez, con todo el tiempo del mundo que quisieran. El reencuentro de dos almas atormentadas y malheridas por el caprichoso destino.

_Todo comenzó con un beso_, pensó Emily cuando los primero rayos de sol comenzaron a aflorar por el horizonte. _Y terminaría con un beso_, se dijo, girándose a besar al rubio que la tenía rodeada con sus brazos al tiempo que la tapa del ataúd los cubría a ambos, sellándoles para siempre en la eternidad.


End file.
